elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ram Tah
Ram Tah is a reclusive engineer who leads research into the ancient ruins. It started with a community goal for ancient data on November 3, 3302. Using data delivered by pilots and explorers he and his researchers made a decryption algorithm that can decipher the data patterns contained in the mysterious obelisks at ancient ruins such as Ancient Site in Synuyfe and IC 2391 Sector ZE-A D101. This lead to discovery of a new race called Guardians. Lore 03 NOV 3302 – Community Goal: Appeal for Ancient Data Since the mysterious ruins in the Synuefe XR-H d11-102 system were discovered last week, the site has become a hotbed of activity, with hundreds of explorers attempting to uncover the ruins' secrets. Now the engineer Ram Tah has announced plans to conduct a comprehensive research programme with the aim of learning more about the site. At a press event, Ram Tah made the following statement: "The discovery of the Synuefe ruins is hugely significant, and the site is unquestionably worthy of further study. Fortunately, United Meene Labour has graciously agreed to fund a comprehensive research project." "I am therefore in the privileged position of being able to devote myself to studying data from the site. It is my hope that by decoding this data, we can learn more about the civilisation responsible for the ruins." "Having conducted a preliminary survey of the site, I have determined that Pattern Delta Obelisk Data would of great value at this stage." United Meene Labour has promised to reward pilots who bring Pattern Delta Obelisk Data from the Synuefe ruins to Felice Dock in the Meene system. The campaign begins on the 3rd of November 3302 and will run for two weeks. 25 NOV 3302 – Galactic News: Ram Tah Releases Statement Earlier this month, engineer Ram Tah announced a research programme designed to uncover the secrets of the Synuefe ruins. The engineer asked pilots to deliver data from the site to his laboratory in the hope that he would be able to decipher it. But Ran Tah's silence has prompted some to speculate that the engineer might not be up to the task of decoding the data, and that his attempt was nothing more than the naive dream of a backwater mechanic. When approached with these criticisms, Ram Tah said: "These things take time. I believe I have made a breakthrough, but I will not be pressured into offering untested claims. As soon as I have results, the galaxy will know." 02 DEC 3302 – Galactic News: Ram Tah Laboratory Attacked A few days ago, the research centre at Felice Dock in the Meene system was severely damaged in what has been described as 'an act of vandalism'. Authorities at the starport have confirmed that the attack left many of the facilities irreparably damaged. Readers will no doubt recall that Ram Tah's research project into the ruins of the Synuefe XR-H d11-102 system is based at Felice Dock. When asked about the delay in investigating the crime, system security forces said it was considered 'low priority', and that it was "probably the work of opportunists." Ram Tah released the following statement: "This is clearly an attempt to undermine my research into the Synuefe ruins. Since my investigations began, a number of agencies have made clear their desire to capitalise on the site for personal, political or military gain. The knowledge contained in the ruins does not belong to one individual or organisation – it belongs to everyone." "My research programme has relocated to Phoenix Base. Strict security protocols have been instated, and anyone approaching without invitation will be fired upon." 09 DEC 3302 – Galactic News: Ram Tah Breaks his Silence Ram Tah, the reclusive engineer leading research into the Synuefe ruins, has broken his silence. In a statement, he said: "I have made the first step in unlocking the ruins' secrets! Using data delivered by independent pilots and explorers, my researchers and I have created a decryption algorithm that can decipher the data patterns contained in the mysterious obelisks." "But although this is extremely exciting, the real work has only just begun. I have taken measures to ensure that our algorithm is automatically uploaded to any ship that docks at a starport in the Meene system. The algorithm will allow independent researchers to decrypt data from the site." "I sincerely believe that the knowledge in the Synuefe ruins belongs to us all, and I intend to do everything I can to facilitate access to that knowledge."